1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet jetting apparatus which jets liquid droplets.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a liquid droplet jetting apparatus which jets liquid droplets from nozzles, and which includes a sensor configured to detect a flow velocity of a liquid flowing in a liquid channel including nozzles.
For instance, an ink-jet printer which has a print head of an ink-jet type, which includes a plurality of nozzles through which droplets of ink are jetted has hitherto been known. A coil is connected to a liquid channel which is connected to an opening of each nozzle of the print head. Moreover, when an ink flows through the liquid channel, an electric voltage corresponding to a flow velocity of the ink flowing through the liquid channel is generated in the coil. In a case in which liquid droplets are jetted from the opening of the nozzle, a flow of ink is generated inside the liquid channel, and in a case in which liquid droplets are not jetted, no flow of ink is generated inside the liquid channel. Consequently, it is possible to distinguish a jetting condition (whether or not there is a jetting defect) of each nozzle based on a voltage signal which is generated in the coil corresponding to the flow velocity of the ink inside the liquid channel.